Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-y}{2} - \dfrac{-3y}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-y - (-3y)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{2y}{2}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{y}{1}$ $n = y$